Desde mi cielo
by Amarantha Millefiore
Summary: No importa el tiempo que pase, no importa los problemas que uno enfrente, siempre habra un recuerdo de esa persona especial, asi que no lloren mas, por mia Famiglia, yo desde el cielo donde estoy, estare siempre cuidandolos, no lo duden


Hola, se que muchos estarán molestos por no continuar mi historia pero pasa que donde ya tenia avanzado el capitulo se perdió y tengo que esperar a ver si lo puedo recuperar, si no, bueno, ya lo hare de nuevo, mientras les traigo este songfic la canción es de Mago de Oz, escúchenla es hermosa.

Desde mi cielo.

Para muchos era difícil de creer, su jefe, su mejor amigo, la persona más querida por muchos ahora yacía en ese ataúd, esta vez no era parte de un plan ni nada parecido, una maldita bala que iba dirigida a Enma, y de repente todo había acabado. Ahora Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba muerto.

Pov. Tsuna

_Ahora que está todo en silencio,_

_Y que la calma me besa el corazón_

_Os quiero decir adiós_

_Porque ha llegado la hora,_

_De que andéis el camino ya sin mí_

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir..._

Miro todo desde una perspectiva diferente, es increíble el cómo va cambiando todo, al principio no quería ser jefe de la mafia ni tenía amigos, después empecé a entrenar y proteger personas que ahora era sus amigos, y al final, fui jefe de la familia mafiosa más poderosa del mundo. Ahora no hay más ruido, ya no escuchare mas, pero estoy calmado, ese silencio me trae calma, no pude decir adiós antes, pero lo hago ahora chicos, por que de ahora en adelante, tendrán que seguir sin mí, pero sé que podrán hacerlo, todos ustedes tienen razones para vivir, al igual que yo las tuve alguna vez.

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír_

No lloren chicos, por favor no es necesario, se que encontraran a alguien más con quien poder compartir tantas cosas, busquen a alguien más que los pueda guiar en este mundo, por favor solo quiero que vuelvan a sonreír, que encuentren alguien que les saque una hermosa sonrisa a todos ustedes.

_Pero mi vida,_

_Yo nunca podré olvidarte_

_Y solo el viento sabe,_

_Lo que has sufrido por amarme._

Pero saben chicos, nunca voy a poder olvidarme de ustedes, y solo el viento se llevara el sufrimiento que tienen al tener que pasar por esto, pero entiendan que no pasa nada, está todo bien.

_Hay tantas cosas_

_Que nunca te dije en vida,_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti_

_Te cuidaré desde aquí_

Hay cosas que nunca pude decirles, nunca pude decirles que son la mejor cosa que me pasaron, que los aprecio mucho, el cuanto los quiero, que no importaba que, me divertía ver a Hibari y Mukuro pelear, aun cuando destruían la mansión, cuanto apreciaba a Lambo a pesar de ser infantil, el cómo disfrutaba de la compañía de Gokudera y Yamamoto a pesar de terminar compitiendo de forma unilateral, el cómo las chicas me sacaban una sonrisa cuando intentaban hacer cualquier cosa, a Dino-san, Enma, Reborn y el resto apoyándome en muchas situaciones, pero ahora que yo estoy aquí y ustedes haya, no importa porque yo los estaré cuidando siempre, para que puedan ser felices.

_Sé que la culpa os acosa,_

_Y os susurra al oído ''pude hacer más''_

_No hay nada que reprochar_

_Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal_

_Y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di._

Sé que se sienten mal de no haber podido hacer mas, se sienten culpables pero saben que no fue culpa suya, solo evite la muerte de uno de los míos, así que no tienen por qué sentirse mal, no fue culpa suya, así que ni lo piensen ya no hay más sufrimiento ni malos pensamientos en mi interior, de lo único que me arrepiento es que nunca les dije que estaba feliz por tenerlos como compañeros ni lo mucho que me llenaba de orgullo al verlos trabajar

_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí_

_Y muero otra vez si lloráis._

_He aprendido al fin a disfrutar_

_Y soy feliz_

Recuerden esto, volveré a vivir cada vez que hablen de mí, no importa si es bueno o malo, ya que siempre me recordaran con una sonrisa, pero cada vez que lloran y es por recordarme vuelvo a morir, porque me duele ver todo el dolor que les eh causado, ese sufrimiento es doloroso, pero por fin se disfrutar lo que tuve y lo que tengo ahora, lamento no haberlo hecho antes pero, soy feliz sabiendo que todo lo que tuve fue lo mejor que me paso.

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar_

_Nunca me olvides_

_Me tengo que marchar_

No lloren y busquen a alguien más en quien puedan confiar así como lo hicieron en mi, por favor háganlo por mi y ustedes, no digo que me olviden o algo parecido, solo les pido que no se estanquen en mí, porque después de todo yo me tengo que ir, este no es más mi mundo.

_Desde mi cielo_

_Os arroparé en la noche_

_Y os acunaré en los sueños_

_Y espantaré todos los miedos_

Desde donde estoy, me asegurare de cuidarlos por las noches, y que puedan dormir siempre teniendo buenos sueños, los mejores que haya, me asegurare de espantar todo aquello que los asuste, no importa cómo pero prometo que lo hare.

_Desde mi cielo_

_Os esperare escribiendo_

_No estoy solo pues me cuidan_

_La libertad y la esperanza_

_Yo nunca os olvidaré..._

Desde este paraíso donde estoy esperare a que lleguen, espero que tarden un poco más que yo, pero aquí estaré escribiendo todo por lo que pase, ya sea los buenos o malos momentos que viví con todos, pero no se preocupen mucho no estoy solo, la esperanza de verlos bien y la libertad que me da el lugar es más que suficiente para mi, nunca los voy a olvidar.


End file.
